


Catalyst

by PureRaro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRaro/pseuds/PureRaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch is reborn, but it is barely a shadow of its former glory. Scorn by the world, the remaining members must face new enemies, and make new allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lena Oxton

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers and thank you for checking out our fic. This fic is a collaboration between Pureraro and Peasent, and it follows the events of Overwatch's rebirth and its new era. The enemies they have to face, and the new allies they have to make. Although story orientated, pharmercy will be a prominent ship here with some widowtracer. We hope you enjoy the fic and would love to hear your reviews, thanks!

Lena Oxton breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she finally turned the engine off. She relaxed her tense grip on the steering wheel and reached a hand up to remove the scarf covering her nose and mouth. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lena tried to remind herself that she was a fan of historic technology.

Perhaps not all were as great as she thought.

The old flatbed truck sure was ancient, you only had to look. Its manufacturer had long shut down. The truck drove on wheels. Worst of all, it ran on synthesized petroleum.

Lena took in a deep breath of the crisp fresh air and savoured it. It was a lot better than breathing in foul exhaust. At least she had arrived at her destination on good time.

Just ahead was a lone, tall, stone tower with fading hints of Renaissance influence. It sat peacefully at the edge of a cliff, blanketed tenderly by the shadows of the night. Watching out at the rough blue sea beyond.

Watchpoint: La Rochelle

She let herself pause in the seat as the memories, pushed away all these years, washed over her. Memories of pride and achievement. Memories of pain and anguish.

The skies here were so peaceful. So bare and quiet. It wasn't anything like this not so long ago. Lena had been up there.

The skies had taken her.

The town hadn't changed much. It still held on to the days long gone, the architecture, the clothing and the vehicles. Life here seemed much simpler, more peaceful. Just as she remembered. The skies were rough, unmerciful. The ground was at war with the sky.

Lena shrugged off the thick leather coat she wore to cover her chronal accelerator. Even though the people around here may distance themselves from the world, she couldn't run the risk of being recognized.

Reminding herself not to ruin her cover, Lena walked briskly over to the chain linked fence that stood in her way. On the gate hung a rusty faded-red sign.

Restricted Area.

Helix Security International.

Lena glanced quickly to her left and right, checking for any Helix soldiers but the area was devoid of life.

Cracking a grin, Lena swiftly scaled the fence and landed gracefully on the other side. Checking her surroundings again and confident she was in the clear, Lena quickly made her way to the entrance.

Reaching the door Lena eagerly worked open the control panel and pressed her hand against it. Humming to herself as she waited.

Nothing.

Lena tried again.

Nothing.

Stumped, Lena reached into her jacket pocket for her holo-phone. With ease, she hit the redial button and waited.

A click.

"Winston? It's me, Lena," Lena whispered into the phone.

A pause.

"Why are you whispering?" came the confused reply.

"Cos y'know, secret mission and stuff," Lena replied impatiently, tapping at the blank security panel.

There was a soft chuckle before Winston spoke, "How can I help you Lena?"

"Y'see I can't get in, Winston, doesn't seem to be any power in the security systems."

"Huh, literally pulled the plug," Winston grumbled, "No power you said?"

"Yeah, either that or the panel ain't working," Lena tapped harder.

"Give me a second Lena, I'll find you another way in," Winston went silent and Lena could hear him working away. Lena bit her lip as the silence grew uncomfortable.

"Reckon there's much left?" she blurted out, grimacing as she realized what had slipped.

A heavy sigh came on the other end. She could hear Winston's tire groan under his weight.

"Lena, I can only hope," Winston replied simply. Lena decided not to press further.

"Alright, there should be a large stone to the right of you,"

Lena turned to her right and saw a multitude of rocks strewed about on the grass.

"Winston, there's a ton of them, reckon you could be a lil more specific yea?"

"Look for the one not covered in moss."

_Well that was specific._

Mood better since she had a workaround, Lena inspected each and every stone until she came upon one untouched by nature. Giving a quick 'found it' to Winston, Lena placed both her hands on the stone and pushed. With a little effort, the stone slid away to reveal a ventilation shaft.

Lena stared down the abyss and scrunched her nose up.

"Talk to ya later luv," Lena pocketed her holo-phone, took a deep breath, and jumped in.

* * *

Lena checked her watch as she exited another empty room.

12 minutes, 48 left.

She huffed as she stared down the dark hallway. Although she's done this before, her fourth time to be exact, she can't say her optimism was holding up. Each Overwatch facility she had visited progressively had less and less to scavenge or salvage. 12 minutes in and all she had to show for was a bottle of bleach and a small box of Itrium screws.

"Bollocks," Lena muttered under her breath.

The base felt so empty, bare, void of life or character. All that was left was a disgusting expanse of metal; cold and suffocating. The silence was deafening, the stillness maddening.

She blink skipped the next few doors until she came across a familiar large door. The main hangar bay, a once sacred place to Lena.

Grinning, Lena pulled the mechanical release and eagerly pried the heavy doors open. With a loud protest the blast doors slowly opened, grinding loudly on deteriorating gears. As more of the hangar bay was slowly revealed, Lena squinted to see into the dark expanse.

There seemed to be some aircraft still around, each covered by a large grey cloth. As Lena scanned the residents, she counted 5, her eyes rested on a particularly familiar shape underneath the covers.

"You're joking," she whispered as she blinked over.

With gusto she tore away the large heavy fabric to reveal the proud aircraft underneath.

Lena couldn't help but whistle approvingly as she inspected the Eurofighter Typhoon DA20. With the light of her chronal accelerator, the aircraft looked much larger and sleeker than she remembered.

Gently she caressed the smooth exterior of the aircraft as she made her way down to the nose. Her finger instinctively worked their way into the engraving on the side of the cockpit.

_Slipstream._

Lena smiled as whispers of the past flitted back into her memory.

It truly was a bold aircraft. Where normal jet fighters were constricted to range from their airbase, the Slipstream promised exceptional range and reduced the need for Overwatch airbases around the globe. The bloody plane could teleport. Air support response times would be incredibly rapid, allowing for greater air reliability.

Finding the side ladder groove, Lena climbed up to peer into the cockpit. Bare, like everything else. The craft seemed to have been stripped, leaving nothing but the exterior. She tore her eyes away from the dark cockpit and jumped down, disappointed.

Lena could remember the feel of the jet through the stick, could remember each pitch, yaw and roll. The aircraft was not as responsive and agile as the standard Eurofighter Typhoons but Lena loved it all the same. It granted the jet a unique character, bold and stubborn. Lena liked that.

She also remembered the feel of the stick slipping through her fingers, the cockpit warping around her, the displays an angry glare of flashing red. She remembered nothingness.

Lena gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as the wave of fear and nausea hit her hard. She was proud to be in the air, she belonged up there. That stupid accident shouldn't, won't, ground her. Lena was determined to dominate the skies once more.

"One day," Lena let out a frustrated sigh, "One day."

Having enough of the anguish, Lena blinked straight out as fast as she could. Pushing those buggered memories physically and mentally away.

Lena looked down both hallways, trying to remember the route to the medbay, when she noticed a faint purple light at the far end of the right hallway.

Curious, Lean cautiously made her down the hallway and towards the calling light.

It was a weird device that she had never seen before, attached to the wall with 6 spider-like legs and carrying a glowing purple liquid that it rotated gently. Whatever it was, it was definitely new and not running on the main power.

Something about it just shouted danger.

Giving it a wide berth, Lena followed the wall and continued up ahead. She could hear what sounded like voices and strained her ears to listen.

"Pour la gloire…de Talon," a distinctive feminine voice drawled, Lena struggled to pinpoint the language or accent. French perhaps?

Quickly but quietly, Lena made her way towards the entrance of the room. Lena carefully peeked into the dimly lit room, dangerously aware of the possibility of a Talon agent right in that room. Whoever it was didn't sound too pleased saying that name however.

"Ils me rabaissent avec de telles missions banales, je suis beaucoup plus compétente," the woman audibly seethed.

Footsteps, the woman was moving towards the door. Lena flattened herself onto the wall and dropped to a crouch. A distinctive sharp metal click resonated in Lena's ears.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

"They think me, -"

Closer now, Lena had to make a choice.

"A professional, fameux, parfait, -"

Her ears thumped and Lena was no longer sure if it was those _heels_ or her heart.

"A foolish, little girl."

There was a pause, a silence, and all Lena could do was hold her breath.

Thunder.

A rush of air.

Bright red lights took up her vision.

"Bonjour petite mouche."

Lena froze in her spot, her eyes darting between the sizzling hole in the wall just inches away from her and the woman before her. Through the bright red glare, she could make out the barrel of the gun pointed right at her and a sharp grin.

"Y-you wear bloody heels?" Lena tried to smile as she tried to speak, but it came out as a choked excuse.

There was a smooth chuckle, incredibly intoxicating as it echoed in the hallway.

"Aren't you a délicat little thing," the woman drawled as she stepped closer.

Lena could feel the chill air brushing over her face every time the woman breathed and it was starting to break her stupor.

"I don't suppose you have a name? Hm?" the gun was now pressing right into her neck and Lena could hear rubber tensing as the woman tightened on the trigger. Lena realised that the woman was toying with her, and if she didn't act soon, she would be very, very dead.

"I can't kill you without a name chéri, what would they remember you by?" the woman sang, the gun digging into her throat, pushing up to tilt her chin. It was time to leave.

"The name's 'bout time I buggered out of here, cheers!" Lena winked as she mentally disengaged her chronal accelerator.

The world turned into a dark blue tinge, objects blurring into one another, walls leeching into the floor. Lena navigated the mess of reality with ease and quickly got her feet in motion. She couldn't help but smile at the experience she knew too well, and as the world began to catch up, she let out a loud cheer.

_Blinking sure was exhilarating_.

There was another thunderous echo and Lena vaguely registered being shot at.

_'Someone's persistent'_ Lena thought to herself as more rounds were discharged her way. Whoever she was, _scary French lady_ was not one on giving up easily.

Regardless, she kept going, trusting her feet to remember the way out. Blinking whenever she could to make herself unpredictable.

The sounds of gunfire soon began to fade behind her and the light of a doorway greeted her. Lena didn't bother to think when it had opened, choosing instead to rush through the threshold.

The crisp cold air smothered her body and Lena gladly welcomed it, greedily sucking all she could into her burning lungs. She glanced back behind her, to the darkness beyond the doorway, expecting scary French lady to pop out at any second.

A loud booming voice shattered the air.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Bright lights burned her vision for the second time tonight. Her chronal accelerator hummed audibly.

"Helix Security International, hands in the air!"

Lena knew she shouldn't stay; this was definitely not going to end well. Helix Security weren't daft, they would know to lock her up under a hundred international laws and acts. But she was tired of being seen as some sort of criminal. Maybe she could just explain.

Slowly, for the soldier's sake, she raised her hands up high. Her chronal accelerator whined louder with the increase of her heart rate. At least she had a way out. She gave a quick glance at the doorway.

Heavy boots pounded the earth loudly as the soldier, soldiers, made their way to her quickly.

"Look, I was just- "

"Save it for the captain," The man roughly cut her off. Lena frowned and crossed her arms unhappily.

Rude 1, Lena mentally named, ran a quick scan of her with a quick flash of light from his helmet and lowered his weapon.

"Don't try anything funny," Rude 1 warned, to which Lena rolled her eyes. If she wanted to, these poor chaps would be seeing nothing but dust.

"Marlowe, captain's inbound," someone spoke behind her, and suddenly all three men's eyes were at the sky. Lena looked up, curious as to the sudden interest.

The skies were bright and clear, the moon right above them. But the skies were not calm. Lena could hear it, although faint, the unmistakable roar of jet engines. They were considerably quieter and smoother than what Lena was familiar with. Lena could now see why.

A figure, flying smoothly through the sky. Steady, calm, and confident as it flew across the moon. Lena watched in awe as the figure descended towards them. Whoever it was held control of the air like nothing she had ever seen.

The figure suddenly plummeted to earth, falling fast and dangerously approaching death. Just as it looked like it was the end, the figure engaged her thrusters with a spectacular roar and landed with a kneel. Lena refrained herself from whistling as the figure walked into the light, revealing a large blue power armour and captivating golden visor.

_'She's a damn sweet bird'_ Lena thought to herself in appreciation.

Marlowe, Rude 1, saluted as the figure approached them.

"Marlowe, report," the figure spoke, a powerful yet exotic tone. A woman, she noted, of origins that Lena wasn't familiar with.

"Captain Amari, we have found the intruder."

The woman, the captain, large in build, strode quickly towards her. Heavy boots rocked the earth.

Lena instinctively backed up, standing taller to match the woman before her.

"Pharah," the woman introduced curtly.

Lena opened her mouth to introduce herself in kind but quickly shut it, choosing to nod instead. This was a different day and age. It's best not to be known.

Pharah was quiet, waiting for an answer, and with the helmet on it was hard to read her expression. Lena tried her best to remain firm.

"You weren't alone, were you?" Pharah suddenly said, breaking the awkward pause.

"Uh, yea. How did you know?" Lena said carefully. So far things have been pretty calm, Lena expected quite the lecture and a rough handling. Studying Pharah closely however, Lena had no doubt that Pharah was way more capable than that. The armour was large, but it was also had some considerable weight, hinting at the woman's strength.

"You've been shot," Pharah stated as she picked at Lena's jacket. Lena quickly looked to find an angry crimson patch on her shoulder, seeping through her bomber jacket.

"Oh she's good," Lena winced as she realised her injuries. She tested out her shoulder and was relieved that it was just a flesh wound. In her time with Overwatch, Lena could count with one hand the amount of people that could actually land a shot on her. Scary French lady seems keen on wanting to be added to the list.

"Stay right here," Pharah pointed sternly before moving towards the door, "Team, follow my lead."

"But Captain she-" Marlowe began.

"She has stolen nothing and it is clear there is still another intruder inside.," Pharah cut Marlowe off, looking Lena right in the eyes, "Besides, she'll stay right here, correct?"

Confused, Lena stared right back at the captain, trying to understand what she was saying. Stay out here? Without a watch? Then she saw the slight smirk on those lips.

"Right uh-yes!" Lena stammered out quickly.

Pharah nodded approvingly and gestured to her team. Soon the four Helix soldiers were making their way inside.

Lena waited until they were all out of sight before she made a run for it.

* * *

By the time she got to the designated extraction site, the Orca was already idling on the grass, a huge relief to Lena. Her lungs were competing with her chronal accelerator with whom could make the most noise. Lena could feel her chest rattle with each breath. Her accelerator beeped angrily.

Groaning and grumbling, Lena made her way as quickly across the field. Her adrenaline was wearing off and the pains and aches were kicking in. And they were kicking in hard.

As if expecting her, the large door of the Orca came down to beckon her in. Mustering her remaining energy, Lena made her way up the ramp and into the chilled cabin. She lazily swiped a first aid kit of the rack and began to work a large treated bandage onto her irritating wound. The door secured in place behind her with a loud hiss and the cabin began to pressurize. The spectacular light display of the cockpit caught Lena's eyes and she gazed upon the empty seat and the vast controls beyond, calling for her, yearning for a pilot.

_Perhaps another time._

Lena slowly made her way over to the passenger seats as the engines began to increase in pitch. Her vision was getting blurry and she had the sudden urge to just lie down. She barely remembered to turn her comms back on.

"Lena? Lena are you there? Is everything alright?" Winston's voice immediately came over the comms, terribly worried.

"Hm? Yea luv, I'm fine but I'll have to tell you about it later. Just take me home," Lena fumbled around with the straps as the ship began to tilt. Why were they suddenly so short?

"Change in plans Lena, I'm afraid it's going to be a busy night."

"All right," Lena sighed as she sank into the seat, already beginning to doze off, "Where to?"

"Zurich, Switzerland."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la gloire - For the glory
> 
> Ils me rabaissent avec de telles missions banales, je suis beaucoup plus compétente - They assign me with such mundane missions, I am much more competent
> 
> Bonjour petite mouche - Hello little fly


	2. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old wounds reopen as Lena finds Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait, although I cannot indulge you in the details, I can say that Peasent is much better now and we should be back on track. There was some miscommunication following some serious events on Peasent's end that delayed progress.

Mama was snoring, nose twitching with each exhale, she looks so tired. She was always working so hard and so late. Perhaps she should show Mama her drawing later, Mama doesn't like it when people disturb her. But then again, it was nearly time for breakfast, and Mama was still sleeping.

Perhaps Papa would know how to wake her up.

She rushed out of the room as fast as her little feet could carry her. Down the staircase she went, grabbing Freude along the way. The smell of food was in the air and she hurried over to the kitchen.

"Papa! Papa!" She called out as she rushed in. Freude was held onto for dear life as she slid on the tiles.

Large hands hoisted her into the air and she giggled as Papa let out a roar. He twirled her around until her laughs caught in her throat.

"What are you doing in such a hurry?" Papa asked as he set her down.

"Mama is still sleeping!" She exclaimed, "And it's almost breakfast time!"

"Is that so?" Papa laughed, patting her on the head.

She nodded in answer, jumping a little as she did so. The tiles were so cold.

"I'll wake her up, here watch," Papa winked as he wiped his hands on a towel and walked out of the kitchen. She followed quickly after him, eager to see him in action.

Papa strode into the hall with clear confidence in his step.

"OH LIEBLING!" Papa boomed, shaking the very house around them.

There was a silence, and she held her breath as she counted the seconds down. Papa smiled down at her as he tapped his foot.

Suddenly Mama appeared at the railing, one hand over her face as she mumbled incoherently to herself. Her hair was sticking out in funny ways and

"Our daughter seems to think you might be missing out on breakfast," Papa grinned down at her. She smiled up proudly.

"Oh?" Mama replied, finding her voice, "I thought I was just missing another episode of Kitchen Disasters."

Papa roared in laughter, shaking the walls around them. She couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Alright, alright, jäkla," Mama grumbled out as she made her way, ever so slowly, down the stairs, "I'm awake."

"Groß, it would truly be a disaster if someone didn't get to eat," Papa remarked.

"Schatz, have you brushed your teeth?" Mama said as she cupped her cheek, ignoring him. She giggled, her cheeks were ticklish.

"Yes Mama," she replied as she tried to squirm out of the way.

"I think the better question is, have _you_ brushed your teeth?" Papa interrupted.

" _Would you like to kiss me to find out?_ " Mama replied in German.

Without hesitation, Papa had Mama in his arms, kissing her deeply. Mama eventually broke away howling in laughter and playfully punching at Papa. She couldn't help but join in, dancing around them as they laughed.

Papa was happy, Mama was laughing, Wurst was cooking away. Today was the best day and she couldn't be happier.

So why were the walls crying?

The sound of laughter was replaced with lightning, striking away without pause. She pressed her ears shut but it was no use.

Fire erupted, burning everywhere she could see, licking away at the furniture and the fluffy curtains. The beastly flamed roared defiantly. She watched on as red stains grew on the wall.

Florian burst through the door, and she smiled as he ran towards her.

"Dr. Ziegler! Dr. Ziegler!" Florian shouted, his voice sounded strange.

Florian was being funny again. There's always a joke in the morning with him. A doctor? She wanted to be a singer, not a doctor. Doctors were for old and smart people like Mama and Papa. She wasn't old, Mama said she would be 5 soon. Florian grabbed her shoulder and shook her, shouting her name again. Florian's skin looked wrong, did he get a tan?

"Wake up Dr. Ziegler, wake up!"

Everything would be fine, Papa was the strongest man in the world and Mama always knew how to find her. All she had to do was wait and everything would be fine.

So why was she crying?

"Dr. Ziegler you need to wake up!"

Water burst through the windows, flooding the house rapidly. Yet the fires still burned, engulfing her surroundings and burning her vision. The torrent of water rocked her back and forth, her world spinning before her. Freude was suddenly snatched from her grip and she watched as her favourite toy was swept away. She searched desperately for Mama and Papa, she didn't want to lose anything else to the waters. Mama and Papa were still holding each other, water and fire swallowing them out of sight. She screamed as she tried to reach out to them, to try and save them.

Foolish.

She was so foolish.

To think that she could save them all.

She kicked and fought against the current, desperate for air, hungry for relief.

Angela burst through the surface, gasping for air and grasping for something to hold.

She turned to Florain but was surprised to see Yusuf instead. His eyes were wide and forehead creased with worry. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she took in her surroundings. The room she was in was smaller and darker. The walls were solid, the air clear and room still. There was no fire, no water, no disaster. She wasn't…there, but here, in Iraq. It was all a dream.

"Dr. Ziegler, are you alright?" Yusuf shook her lightly.

"Y-yes, just a dream," Angela closed her eyes and tried to shake off the remains of her nightmare. Trying to ground herself into reality.

"I'm sorry for, uh, but I thought I heard screams," Yusuf rubbed the back of his head, glancing behind him. Angela followed his line of sight to find the door to her room ajar, bent awkwardly at the middle.

"It's alright Yusuf," Angela assured although she was slightly worried. Was she that loud?

"I've got you tickets Dr. Ziegler," Yusuf reached into his pocket to produce 3 tickets.

"Your, Yusuf, and please, call me Angela," Angela corrected as she took the tickets from him, nodding gratefully.

"Right yes," Yusuf nodded vigorously, "Thank you Dr. Ziegler."

"Were you followed, Yusuf?" Angela asked as she inspected the tickets. A ticket for the train, and two tickets for flights, all taking her to a destination she had been avoiding for years.

"I made sure those suits didn't follow me," Yusuf said proudly, standing up straighter, "I had them running in circles at the market."

Angela smiled at him as she watched his grin grow wider. The youngest son to her host, he possessed a lot of intelligence and cunning for his age. She suspected he got it from his father, there was a little bit of mystery in his family history. But Angela wasn't one to judge.

"Jamel has gathered the team, they should be ready for you," Yusuf informed as he got up to leave, "Alab needs me at the store, I must go."

"Thank you Yusuf, thank you very much."

Yusuf let his signature grin show again before leaving the room.

Angela ignored the protest of tired muscles as she left the warm embrace of her bed. Her feet still ached from a long day before, making each step to the bathroom agonizing.

She inspected herself in the mirror, scrutinizing every detail. Her eyes were red and puffy, that she noticed immediately. There were some tear stains on her cheeks and her hair was a mess. With a heavy sigh, she got to work fixing herself up.

Vestiges of her nightmare lingered in her mind. It has been a long time since she had that dream, that nightmare. Sometimes the past just couldn't be left behind, it always finds a way to come back.

Quick splash of water and a messy hair tie later, Angela decided that was the best she could do and it was time to go. She headed back into the room and grabbed her bags. The room was checked one last time before Angela made a hasty exit, eager to get the day over and done with.

A few steps down the hallway however, and she found herself stopped in front of a door. She knew she shouldn't, it was coming to that time in the morning. But Angela couldn't resist a final peek at what she thought of as the absolute treasure of life. Slowly but carefully, she opened the door and peered in. Soft snoring was the first thing she noticed before she could see them, about 14 of them, children of hope. A soft smile graced her lips as she watched them in peaceful slumber. It truly was a gift to behold, and a greater gift to see them grow.

Angela left as quietly as she came, continuing down the hallway until she reached the last door. She could hear voices, her team, on the other side of the door. People she had come to know as something akin to family, only to abandon them, as she always does.

The door suddenly opens, and she is greeted with the big figure of Alab, her host. Conversation in the room stopped as everyone turned their attention on her.

"Dr. Ziegler, I was about to get you-"

"It is alright, Alab, I was just saying goodbye to this place," Angela explained.

Alab quickly made way for her to enter the room and the group formed a circle. She tried to read their faces, tried to understand what was going on in their minds. Angela tried to understand what it was like for others to be deserted, disappointed, abandoned. She could tell they were forcing their smiles, trying to encourage and support her. But inside, she knew they were sad and maybe even afraid.

"It is most unfortunate that you must leave us at such short notice, we will miss you dearly," Jamel was the first to speak.

Jamel was the team's engineer, keeping everything running and working. Without fail, rain or shine, bombs or bullets, Jamel would make his way to fix things in dangerous places. Angela only needed to show him her equipment before he was off, making his own versions and coming up with simpler alternatives. A quiet man, but a hardworking man.

"If I could, I would never leave," Angela sympathized, "But there are urgent matters I must attend to."

"Do visit soon, the al'atfal would long to see you." Alab said softly.

Alab was a people person, his mouth was his greatest asset. No matter how tough the person may be, Alab could easily talk them down. His knowledge of the area and resourcefulness has proven vital for their work. Whatever they needed, he could get it. Wherever they needed to go, he could get them there.

"Thank you for your generous hospitality," Angela bowed in thanks.

"It was the least we could do for you, you have done so much for us," Alab bowed in return.

She turned her attention to Fatima, the unlikely doctor. In a place where desolation was rife, Fatima was hope to those who needed it most. Her compassion and determination know no bounds.

" _You have blessed us greatly, may you find favour in your future_ ," Fatima said firmly in Arabic, but Angela could see the tears in her eyes.

Angela smiled warmly. " _You are too kind, I am sure our paths will cross in the near future_ ," she replied in kind, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

" _I don't know if I can do it_ ," Fatima broke into Angela's arms.

Angela's breath caught in her throat as she fought to remain strong for her. Fatima, the girl with all the odds against her, and yet Angela's brightest student ever. Not many came down to the Red Zones to help anymore. There was too much danger and political unrest. Angela hadn't had much luck recruiting help as such, not to mention the fact not many professionals wanted to be associated with a former Overwatch "agent". So she had come alone, but she wasn't to be for long. Fatima had long to help her community but never possessed the skills or the support to. Angela had caught onto her passion and determination, and sought to teach her whatever she could.

Tears could be felt through her shirt, seeping through and undoubtedly leaving a stain. Angela did not care, instead she held Fatima tighter. She had faith in Fatima, more than she did herself. The girl was young but had such a big heart. Angela knew she was destined to do great things; Fatima was yet to see that for herself.

Eventually Fatima regained her composure, taking in an audible deep breath and standing tall with fire in her eyes.

" _I will not disappoint you_ , thank you Dr. Ziegler," Fatima declared.

Angela smiled and shook her head. "Fatima, the only person you are accountable to is yourself, I am no longer your teacher," Angela explained as she straightened Fatima's hijab, " _And the only person you have to thank is yourself_."

She turned to address the rest of them, "You all have yourselves to thank. Nothing that we have achieved would've been possible without every single one of you. Trust in yourselves, and Verdammt, nothing is impossible."

"We will not forget you, Dr. Ziegler," Alab proclaimed.

"Neither will I," Angela responded in kind.

Fatima led her to the door where a driver was waiting for her.

Angela cast a last look at her team of 4. People who had never dreamed of a role in the medical field and now they were helping others defeat all odds.

"Ma'a as-salāmah," Angela waved before leaving into the dusk.

* * *

"Arriving at, Zurich."

Lena listened attentively to the ship around her as she imagined each gear and servo in her mind. To Lena, the ship was alive around her, living and breathing. Always in action, always in motion. Her ears perked up as she caught an almost missed pitched whine somewhere above her. Already to her feet, Lena waited patiently for the sound again.

She heard it for the second time. Somewhere above her, one of the intake regulators must be in need of lubrication. She mulled it over for a bit before concluding that it wasn't anything major, yet. It still didn't mean that she felt comfortable hearing it.

Restless, Lena got to her feet and paced around the cabin. Sleeping in the seats did nothing to help with her sore muscles, and she huffed in annoyance. Lena got to work with some stretch routines, burning time until touchdown.

A beep from her holo-phone had her blinking over and snatching it to her ear.

"Lena, are you alright?" Winston's deep voice came over the line.

"Nothing like a good bath can't fix," she took a seat.

"Athena will be dropping you off at a plantation," Winston tapped away at something on the other end, "You know what you're doing here?"

"Picking up the doc I'm guessing?" Lena tried.

"Y-yeah, yeah, uh…something like that," Winston responded uncertainly.

Lena didn't think much about it, more worried about the soreness of her shoulder as she checked on her wound. The bleeding had stopped, which was a good sign.

"Winston?" Lena reached into the first aid kit beside her to get a fresh bandage.

"Yes?"

"When was the last maintenance schedule? She doesn't sound so good," She let out a sigh of relief as the nano-bots in the bandage got to work. The sting of the wound became to numb and fade into the back of her mind.

There was silence on the other end and Lena used that time to stretch herself. She wondered

"Uh, I just got the records," Winston came back on the line, "It seems she never went in for a check-up after our mission in Mongolia."

Lena frowned, nose crinkled in disapproval. Mongolia was a long, long, time ago.

"She'll need a good look at soon," Lena patted the ship affectionately, "Just make sure Athena is aware of the risks."

"Will do," Winston agreed.

Lena left the line open as she thought about the Dr Angela Ziegler. Like everyone else, she hadn't been in contact since the disbandment. She liked to think of Angela as a good friend, but they say time can change people. Lena was nothing short but excited and nervous of the upcoming meeting.

* * *

They say there's no place like home. For Angela, she wasn't even sure where her home is.

Her apartment was like a snapshot, frozen in time, untouched, unmarred. Everything was as she last saw it, covered in dust covers. The air was stale, heavy and depressing. The city night light leaked through the windows, illuminating the apartment in a dim ethereal glow. She set her bags down on the floor and stretched her sore muscles.

She hasn't stepped foot into this place for years.

But it all came back unnervingly quickly, as if she never left. Turning her attention to the switches, Angela tested each one and wasn't surprised to find only the lights in the kitchen and the hallway seemed to be working.

Angela began the maintenance list as she made her way into the kitchen and began removing the dust covers. Her plans were uncertain, but she had no intention of keeping this apartment. The least she could do however, was make sure that everything was in good condition. She checked the tap and was pleased to find fresh water. Checking the cupboards, Angela found and grabbed a glass to quench her thirst. But after finishing it, her thirst was in no way gone and the depressing atmosphere was starting to weigh her down.

She needed something stronger, and she knew exactly where to find it. Opening the topmost cupboard, she reached in blindly and grabbed the bottle awaiting her. A soft smile graced her lips as she inspected the bottle, Gamay Noir, New Zealand, 2020. Perfect.

With simple muscle memory, Angela got herself a wine glass and made her way to the counter. After a little difficulty opening the bottle, Angela let out a contented sigh as she poured herself a glass, watching the red wine slowly filling and swirling. She perched herself on one of the chairs and held the glass to her nose.

_That's much better_.

Patience running thin, Angela took a mouthful and savoured the wine. Warmth spread through her chest and she could feel her muscles relaxing. All the stress and pressure began to ebb away, numbing into white noise.

Relaxation never came easy to her, at least, without alcohol. It was hard trying to relax when she never felt truly at home with where she was. She used to think that maybe the academy, and then the hospital, was her home, but it was not to be. Too many people needed her in the actual field. So she had made perhaps, now she thought about it again, the biggest mistake of her life. Joining Overwatch.

Angela took another mouthful at the thought. Some would say the work she had done was worth it in the end. She couldn't see it that way. Towards its final years, Angela had begun to think of Overwatch as something of a family, and maybe even a home. She became comfortable, too comfortable, and reality was there to remind her.

She tried to take another mouthful but was disappointed to find the glass empty. Her eyes found the bottle, and she hesitated in reaching for it. Angela knew she had a high alcohol tolerance level, but one glass always led to another and before she knew it, she was out. Her hand slowly made its way however, the warmth in her chest began to dissipate, the cold began to sink in, reminding her of where she was. Angela would have none of that. She grabbed the bottle without a second thought but stopped when her eyes caught a flash of blue.

Angela sat up straight, the bottle forgotten about, her glass set gently on the counter-top. The sudden flash of blue triggered something in her mind. A memory of a time she had pushed aside. She reached into those memories, trying to remember what it meant, while looking out the windows.

A face came to mind. Bubbly and cheerful, but it was quickly replaced with a face filled with fear and anger. Why was that face crying? A name flitted through her mind, disappearing before she could grasp at it. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. It was gone so fast, just in the blink of her eye…

_Lena?_

Angela got up quickly, sending her chair skittering backwards noisily. She rushed over to the window but stopped just short of it. Doubt crept back into her mind and she looked back to the wine bottle on the counter. She shook her head and looked back out the window, she was sure what she saw was real. All she had to do was wait.

The flash of blue appeared again and all of a sudden that familiar face was at the window. Lena was grinning widely and waving excitedly. Angela could feel the sides of her lips twitching at the sight. Exactly as she remembered her.

Lena was speaking, Angela just noticed, but no sound could be heard from the inside. She tried to focus on her lips but as usual, Lena was mouthing off too fast. Angela then tried following her hands and noticed Lena gesturing towards the window, _that_ she understood.

Her attention moved towards the window and she noticed the black wires leading towards the opening edge. Hands stopped short of them, and she wondered what was so familiar about the wires. But Lena's hands did not hesitate, and Angela's attention turned back in time to see the window being opened.

"No wait, Lena-"

A loud pop plunged the apartment into darkness.

Angela heard a loud yelp and then the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. The word 'electric trap' passed through her mind and a swift blow of guilty realisation hit her.

Lena's hands were immediately on her chronal accelerator, franticly grasping at it. Angela immediately placed her hands on her arms, holding them firmly in place until she finally relaxed.

"It's okay Lena," Angela reassured, "You're here."

At the sound of her voice, Lena managed to direct her attention to Angela. Her breathing calmed and slowed.

"Woo, what a rush," Lena groaned.

"Lena are you alright?" Angela helped her to sit up, "I'm so sorry."

"Didn't see tha' coming," Lena shook her head, "What the bloody 'ell was that?"

"Uh," Angela felt her mouth dry, "Home security?"

"Really?" Lena cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't take you for the type."

"I had an uh…incident, yes, an incident a while ago," Angela explained as she helped Lena to her feet. Her eyes instinctively checked the shadows in her peripheral vision.

"I'll call that an exciting greeting," Lena shrugged and joked lightly.

Angela guided them over to the kitchen counter just as the light came back on.

"Mein Gott," Angela exclaimed, spotting the blood on Lena's jacket as they walked into better light, "Lena are you hurt?"

"Yeah doc, I guess danger just follows me around," Lena grinned as she plopped herself heavily into a chair, "It's quite flattering."

Angela couldn't help but roll her eyes. Leave it to Lena to constantly seek out danger at every opportunity.

"I'll patch you up, sit still," Angela instructed with a raised brow, to which Lena did not challenge. With a hum of content, Angela made her over to her bags, picking up a small black briefcase and headed back to Lena.

Lena swung her legs impatiently as Angela got to work on her shoulder. Her eyes roaming the doctor's home.

"How have you been, Lena?" Angela inquired.

"Well, to be honest luv, it's been bloody boring!" Lena huffed, "Although it's getting a lot better now."

"I see," Angela nodded, "Are you still taking your medication? Are you sleeping alright?"

Lena went quiet and her eyes were downcast. She seemed to be in deep thought and Angela was patient not to push.

"Haven't taken 'em in a while, although th'dreams do come back y'know? But nothing a good boshin' can't fix," Lena replied after a moment's thought.

Noticing her slight discomfort, Angela decided to drop the conversation and focus on her work instead. She wasn't surprised that Lena had stopped taking her medication. Truth be told, Angela knew well enough of Lena's stubbornness to know that she would try going without it before not taking it at all. But Angela also knew that Lena must've been alone all this while, or at least without a close friend. Medicine or not, her loneliness could cause a severe relapse.

Treating Lena's wounds in her kitchen told her that hasn't happened, yet.

"What's up with all the dust covers?" Lena blurted out.

"I've been away for a while, stay still please," Angela hummed, "I just got back actually."

Lena glanced over to Angela's bags by the foyer

"So, you're all set to go, yea?" Lena clapped her hands eagerly.

Angela froze.

Silence fell upon the pair. Lena's eyes slowly began to narrow and her smile started to fade. The silence stretched uncomfortably and Angela took a step back.

"You didn't accept the recall, did you?" Lena stated rather than ask.

For a split second, Angela had the urge to lie. But as she stared into those accusing hazel eyes and realized, this wasn't some poor girl in a therapy session but rather, a mature woman and a well-respected friend, she wondered where she had gotten the notion.

"No Lena, I didn't," Angela replied simply, Lena deserved the truth.

"Why?"

_Why?_

She had stared at her holo-phone for an eternity, asking that same question. The reject confirmation flashing at her, glaring at her, taunting at her. Was it bad that she thought only of this _after_ rejecting the recall?

Angela made her way over to what she had come here for in the first place. Unassuming on the outside, a large cabinet. Lena was calling for her but she her attention was focused only on the cabinet before her. With a deep breath, she grasped at the handles and pulled the doors opened.

"Angela, what are you doing?" Lena called out louder this time.

"When I walked on the rubble, the remains of the headquarters" Angela choked, talking more to herself than Lena, "I realised I had failed. Failed my family, again."

Inside the cabinet was a built-in custom safe. She placed her hand on the reader and waited patiently for the safe to unlock.

"I cannot go back, I cannot return to Overwatch," She watched as the doors slowly opened, light pouring out from the inside.

"It had nothing to do with you, you get me?" Lena tried to reason, "Y'might think so, but you are not to blame."

The doors finally opened. Inside sat the embodiment of her career, and her failure. The symbol of hope and yet, the very tool for its destruction. The Valkyrie Mark III.

"Life is cruel, this I know," Angela seethed, her knuckles whitening, "But knowledge never prepares you for the reality, for the pain."

She watched as the unit tried to power up the suit, the chargers humming to life. But she knew it before it happened, the suit was as good as dead.

"A lot of people were counting on me that day," Angela continued, "I let them all down."

"Ange, why y'have ta blame yourself so much?" Lena retorted, "No one saw it coming!"

"That's not true," Angela shook her head, "In a way, I saw it coming but, Scheiße, I chose to be blind."

It was the truth; she saw all the signs no matter how small they were. But she chose to disregard them, believing that it was nothing major, that it would get better. In its final years, on the surface Overwatch was at its peak, but inside it was slowly falling apart.

She could hear Lena walking angrily over but she didn't pay mind. Her eyes travelled over every detail of her suit, remembering each curve and edge. She could still see, in her mind, the blood stains and dying holds. In a way, the suit was symbolic of Overwatch. Designed and put together with good intentions, used for the greater good. But as they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. The development of her nano-bots and the Valkyrie, along with its variants, came too early. People became too dependent, too careless. Rather than helping the wounded, it made more wounded as more and more wars were waged. With the world depending more on her, the weight of responsibility continued to increase. It was only a matter of time before something broke.

"Ange, your suits right 'ere and good to-"

"I tore out the core unit of the Valkyrie and destroyed it. It's no longer functional, not that it was in the first place," she shuddered as she remembered the surge of energy coursing through her.

"Do you know what it's like? To lose it?" Angela asked, hoping.

"I know how you feel!" Lena exclaimed, "Well sorta, I mean…it's hard to go back."

They both looked down at Lena's chronal accelerator, and nodded silently in understanding. There they were, two flightless birds, cursed to grovel in the dirt.

"It's tough," Lena mumbled, "But y'have to think about others, y'know?"

Think about others. Was that not what she did every hour of the day? Or perhaps maybe she was too focused on herself.

"Did you talk to anyone? About this?" Lena pronounced her words evenly and carefully.

"I…no," Angela sighed, turning away from the suit to face Lena, "Have you?"

"No…" Lena trailed off.

"Lena I'm sorry-"

Angela was interrupted by a sudden beeping tone. They both glanced down to Lena's jacket pocket as the beeping continued. Lena hurriedly fished her holo-phone out and smiled as she saw who was calling.

"Winston!" Lena's smile grew, "I have Angela with me, here I'll put you on speaker."

"Oh uh Lena, I just had something urgent-"

"Winston," Angela's voice lost all trace of emotion, curt and cold.

Lena had spent enough time with Angela to know almost every habit and quirk. She knew when she was speaking to Angela and when she was speaking to _Mercy_. Her sudden joy was quickly gone as an unsettling atmosphere settled upon them.

"Sending people to do your bidding again, I see," Angela continued.

"Angela, I-" A heavy sigh from Winston, "I thought maybe Lena could change your mind."

Angela focused her stare on Lena, who immediately withered under the glare.

"Do you think my mind is so fickle?" Angela narrowed her eyes, "Did you really think sending Lena would change my mind?"

"I was just told to pick you up," Lena tried to explain, "I have no idea what the bloody 'ell is going on here!"

Angela's brow twitched, noticeably.

"Looks like some things never change, do they, Winston?"

"It was a mistake Angela-"

"Schiesdreck!" Angela shouted, "It's Lena we're talking about for goodness sake!"

There was silence amongst them. Angela focused instead on taking deep breaths, calming herself down.

"Angie are you alright?" Lena's voice was small, "What's going on?"

Angela tried to even out her breathing, pinching the bridge of her nose as she counted to ten.

"Do you remember the disbandment of Overwatch Lena?"

"Uh," Lena was taken aback by the new subject matter, "How can I possibly forget that?"

"Did you really believe it could all be over so quickly?" Angela shook her head, "No, Overwatch had already broken apart way before that. Too many secrets, too much distrust."

Angela's eyes became unfocused as she remembered a time long ago. A man had once warned her of the poison of bureaucracy, the corruption of suits, the scourge of politics. Overwatch became everything he had warned about. The worst of all, she had seen co-workers, friends, people she thought she knew well turn into the very thing she feared. It was hard to know who to trust in a place where allegiance was constantly shifting. There was a point where she had wondered what Overwatch even stood for anymore.

"Angela, I was in the dark as everyone else," Winston finally spoke up, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Angela brought her focus back to present, and she could see Lena was visibly uncomfortable with situation. Lena deserved a proper explanation, she deserved to know exactly what happened. And yet, it seems even Angela herself was hiding secrets, withholding information. She was guilty of the same crimes.

"Angela, we need you," Winston stressed.

"No," Angela exhaled noisily, "You could use me."

"Look, I think I understand now, y'can't let go of what happened," Lena interrupted, "There were bad things 'appening with Overwatch."

_That's putting it lightly_ , Angela thought.

"But this is our chance to start again, t'do better," Lena pleaded.

Lena's plea hung in the air and Angela's resolve wavered. She could see the desperation on Lena's face and the determination in Lena's eyes. It would've been easier to give in, but she stood her ground.

"Overwatch was shut down for a reason, maybe it's best it stayed that way," Angela walked away, mentally slapping herself for being so indecisive. What did she mean 'maybe'? No, she was sure, without a doubt, that it **was** and **is** the right decision.

She could hear Winston still talking with Lena about whatever he thought was "urgent" and "important". Lena quickly wrapped it up and hurried over to Angela.

"Will you change your mind?" Lena tried, her eyes pleading softly.

Angela wasn't sure if she was ready, if she ever would be ready. As a doctor, she had to be impartial, working for the greater good. Going back to whatever Overwatch was would be grasping on empty promises and dreams. She knew better than that.

"I don't know," Angela sighed heavily.

Lena nodded sombrely and disappeared into the night in a brilliant flash of blue.

Overwatch was shut down for a reason, maybe it's best it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We thought it was strange that Overwatch disbanded 'cleanly' and to expect it to come back together so easily would be unfitting. Also, internal conflict is fun. Rest assured this will not be the last you'll see of Angela.


End file.
